iF U C Kate
by Meeel22
Summary: One-Shoot de Danny Jones.


Los días normales eran algo común en mi vida, es decir tengo 23 años soy una estudiante de veterinaria a punto de recibirse y para colmo trabajo de medio tiempo en Sturbucks, creo que lo último es lo mas emocionante ya que el echo de estar en el corazón de Londres hace que muchos famosos concurran allí y pude conocer a muchos que admiro. La gran parte del día me la paso en el local, ya que al salir de la universidad voy al trabajo y luego me quedo unas horas tomando un café mientras leo algún libro o estudio. En realidad lo hago por la soledad de mi pequeño apartamento, vivo sola. El dueño del departamento no me deja tener ni siquiera una pequeña mascota, así que trato de no estar mucho tiempo en mi casa, es aburrido. Además que entre la universidad y el trabajo no tengo mucho tiempo para mi o siquiera para tener una relación seria con alguien.

- Kate! -Reconocí el grito, era de la supervisora Marie.

- Si? dije girando mi rostro para quedar cara a cara con ella.

- ¿Puedes atender a ese cliente? - Dijo Marie señalando a un chico aproximadamente de unos 24 o 25 años.

- Pero mi turno empieza dentro de 15 minutos dije haciendo puchero.

- Vamos Kate! sabes que es un lugar muy concurrido, hay mucha gente. Hazme este favor y te dejo salir 15 minutos antes. - Ofrecio segura de sus palabras.

- Trato - Dije un tanto insegura, sabía que no lo iba a cumplir pero era cuestión de confiar.

Así que me coleque mi delantal verde y me dirigí hacía la mesa donde estaba el cliente por el cual debía empezar mi turno 15 minutos antes de lo normal, a medida que me iba acercando me di cuenta que era Danny, Danny Jones. El cantante de McFLY, ese chico que tenía loca a millones de chicas, justamente a ese chico le estaba por tomar el pedido. Así que trate de actuar lo mas normal posible.

- Hola! en que lo puedo ayudar? - Dije con una sonrisa de feliz cumpleaños.

- Buenas tardes -Dijo el con una media sonrisa.

O estoy loca o Danny Jones se quedo mirandome fijamente por mas de medio minuto, como tratandome de desifrar tal vez?.

- Lo siento - Se disculpo. Qusiera un cortado por favor.

- Enseguida -Dije, largue una pequeña sonrisa fugaz y me volví para llevar el pedido.

De un momento a otro la gente comenzo a disminuír hasta el punto que practicamente no entraba nadie al locar, así que como lo prometido es deuda Marie me dejo mis 15 minutos, los aproveche sentandome en uno de mis asientos preferidos de local, que increíblemente estaba al frende de donde Jones estaba sentando, ¿escribiendo?. Realmente no entendía lo que trataba de hacer, escribía y hacía bollos. Iba por el cuarto café, tanta cafeína en su cuerpo lo iba a poner un poco hiperactivo creo yo. Me senté saque un libro de la unversidad sobre medicina sobre los animales y comence a leer tomando pequeños sorbos de café.

- ¿Estudias medicina? - Escuche la voz de Danny.

Levante mi mirada levemente y lo vi, se había tomado el atrevimiento de sentarse en el mismo lugar que yo y no me di cuenta. Había trasladado todos sus papeles y su café a mi mesa, un hombre de mucha confianza.

- Si -Dije entre risas. Al parecer sos un hombre de mucha confianza -Dije entre pequeñas risas.

- Tal vez, en realidad te vi sola y yo estoy solo y tu eres una hermosa chica así que pensé que tal vez podríamos compartir un café. -Dijo sonríendo como nene tonto

- Puede ser, ya que te tomaste el atrevimiento de sentarte en mi mesa, puedo hacer una pregunta? - Exclame curiosa.

- La que sea. - Dijo el acomodandose el pelo.

- Que es lo que escribís? desde que te sentaste allí estas escribiendo y haciendo bollos, me llama la atención.

- Esto? - Dijo señalando los bollos y su cuarderno, yo solo asentí. - Son mis intentos de crear una nueva canción que sea un éxito para McFLY. - Prosiguio. Algún consejo?, hace mas de 2 horas que estoy tratando, pero nada sale de mi mente.

- Tal vez lo ideal sea que no salga de tu mente, sino de tu corazón ¿no? - Dije segura. Las mejores cosas se logran cuando hay una inspiración, busca esa inspiración. - Exprese totalmente segura de mis palabras. Me tengo que ir Danny, un gusto haber compartido mesa contigo. - Dije para luego levantarme e irme.

Luego de esa charla algo loco ocurrió Danny apareció allí en el local, durante una semana, todos los días a la misma hora. Se sentaba en la misma mesa y me miraba mientras trabaja y el solo escribía, luego se retiraba y al otro día volvía. Algo extremadamente loco, ya que ni siquiera nos hablamos, tan solo me miraba y escribía, solo eso.

- Algún día piensas hablarme? digo, vienes todos los días te sientas y comienzas a mirarme mientras escribes, pero ni un hola. Eres raro. -Dije entre risas mientras me sentaba en la silla enfrandome a el.

- ¿Recuerdas la vez que me dijiste que tenía que buscar mi inspiración?, bueno la conseguí. Eres tu. - Dijo sonriente.

Comenze a reír, realmente creí que era un chiste.

- Me estas hablando en serio? -Dije un poco tentanda-

- Si, eres tu Kate. No importa que apenas sepa tu nombre y que estudias en la universidad. Desde el momento que te vi, en tu mirada había algo que me atrajo, algo difícil de explicar. Y ahora tu fuiste mi musa para esta grandiosa canción que estoy mas que segura que sera un éxito. -Expreso.

Realmente yo no lo podía creer, tomamos un café y quedamos que al otro día el volvería para enseñarme la canción terminada. Pero la realidad es que el mismo día renuncie, y al otro día no salí de mi casa. Encerrada en mi cuarto, teniendole miedo al afuera, siendo una cobarde al no poder enfrentar nada.

"If you see Kate tell her that I'm looking for her, she's so fine. That girls been on my mind ".


End file.
